


So Close

by choco_ball



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, M/M, like maybe a year or two after graduating uni age, nomin is cute af even though theyre just a side pairing, theyre aged up but just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_ball/pseuds/choco_ball
Summary: Donghyuck had initially thought that it was great that he happened to fall in love with Mark Lee, the person he was arranged to marry. He was an incredible person and Hyuck was hopeful that he would reciprocate his feelings eventually.But what happens when he finds out that he had basically robbed Mark of his chance at happiness with the one he truly loved because of their arranged marriage?All Donghyuck wanted was for Mark to have his happy ending, whether it was with him or not.(♡ now with a sequel / alternate ending! )
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 388





	1. So Close

**Author's Note:**

> greetings, it is i, the person who was previously duckiedonghyuck. please enjoy this fanfic, and maybe prepare some tissues :D hehe adn sorry for any mistakes, this was not proofread.
> 
> ⚠ this story was inspired by one of my absolute favorite songs: So Close by Jon McLaughlin. so please PLEASE do listen to it before reading or while reading here: https://youtu.be/5UtnXJy5b5I
> 
> (side note: i've wanted to write for a while, even have a bunch of ideas in my notes but i couldn't for the life of me start anything. so this is just a markhyuck version of a fanfic i had written back in 2018 for another pairing, yunjae. just an fyi. lol)

☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆

Donghyuck always dreamt of having a great love story like the ones he'd read in books and seen in movies. He dreamt of having his own happy ending with that one person made just for him. However, that's just exactly what it was, a dream.

He'd known since he was young that one day he was to be wed to a person not of his own choosing. His father made a promise with his business partner and good friend that their first born children would one day marry each other. It was a classic agreement between two businessmen and he’d fallen victim to it as his father’s first and only child . Donghyuck had long accepted his fate though so when the time came ("Son, you're going to meet your fiancé soon. He’s finally come back from finishing his studies in Canada. You will get married within the next year."), he simply acquiesced.

He was told by his mother that he and his betrothed used to play together when they were very little as their fathers were close, but he had no memory of the time nor the boy. His mother said he and his family had left for Canada just a few years after his fiancé was born due to his father expanding his business in the country. And when it was time to move back to Korea, the boy had opted to stay there to finish his last two years in high school as well as university.

He had no idea who his fiancé was so when he first met (at least now as adults) his soon-to-be husband, Mark Lee, he was just grateful that the guy wasn't -for lack of a better word- an asshole. He knew there were many of such in the world of the wealthy that he lived in, so he was immensely relieved.

He and Mark were given a generous amount of time to spend together before the wedding which helped him get to know the real Mark and not just what the general public was aware of. He thought that despite the arrangement, he got lucky, ending up with him. Hyuck had thought, _Who knows, maybe we will learn to love one another. Maybe we'll end up falling for each other._

And fall he did.

Before Donghyuck knew, he'd already fallen for his fiancé. Within just several months of spending time with the down-to-earth and hard-working person that was Mark Lee, he’d fallen deeply in love. They'd created a mutual bond over several months and at first he thought his feelings were mere admiration for the guy, but Mark never failed to make him smile and also make his heart beat unusually fast. This made him realize that his feelings were much more than just admiration or respect.

Donghyuck didn't do anything to stop his growing feelings for the other. He thought that if anything, him falling for Mark was a good thing. They would be getting married after all. He hoped Mark might feel the same or that he would learn to love him one day. The thought of having a happy and love-filled marriage with Mark warmed the sunkissed boy's heart.

However, shortly after his realization, Hyuck was brought back down to reality with a confession from Mark during one of their times spent together.

Somehow, the topic of past relationships had come up in their conversation. The younger had no stories to tell, his first and current love being the person in front of him. He obviously didn’t mention that though but for Mark, he had his story to tell.

"I actually had a girlfriend prior to our engagement," Mark confessed with a seemingly sad smile adorning his handsome face.

"Her name’s Hana. She is very intelligent and kind-hearted but she also has this funny and sarcastic side to her. My parents loved her too but in the end, my father knew he had to keep his promise to your father. It hurt me when I had to leave her, but I knew my responsibilities and duties to my family. Also, I don't think I have it all that bad since you're the one I’m marrying. All of this could have been so horrible but it isn't because of you. Thank you, Hyuck-ah."

Mark’s sad smile turned into a genuine one which made Donghyuck’s heart flutter in spite of the lingering ache left by the other's confession. Mark obviously still loved this girl.

"We will be okay, right? We'll be happy?" The older boy had asked. Before their conversation, Hyuck really thought they could've been alright, maybe even happy. Now he wasn't so sure anymore but he gave a nod in response to the other’s queries anyway.

As more time passed, Donghyuck realized that he was mistaken when he thought he could pretend that everything was fine and that they'd be okay eventually. There had been times wherein he saw his fiancé let his sadness show on his face when he thought no one was looking. It ate away at Hyuck’s conscience. It hurt seeing the boy he loved, miserable.

It also didn't help when he met the girl Mark was in love with. It was at a gala they were attending together that they'd chanced upon her.

"Hi, I'm Cho Hana. It's nice to meet you," The stunning girl greeted him genuinely even with their weird situation.

"Likewise. I'm Lee Donghyuck," He responded and shook her hand.

"You have a very beautiful fiancé, Mark-yah," The girl addressed her ex-boyfriend.

It was apparent that Mark found the situation a little uncomfortable. He did not expect the compliment to his fiancé from his former girlfriend, so he spluttered and spilled a little of the champagne in his mouth down his suit.

Before Hyuck could even move to search for a napkin for his fiancé, Hana was already pulling out a tissue from her clutch. The girl was immediately by Mark’s side, trying to wipe away at the damp spots on his suit.

The younger boy felt like an intruder to their moment, despite the fact that he was the fiancé. His chest had tightened with hurt as he watched Mark’s ex-lover stand so close to him. And he could've sworn he heard his heart crack when his fiancé looked up from his stained shirt, only for his eyes to meet intimately with Hana’s.

Hyuck knew he would never be able to surpass Cho Hana. From their short meeting that night, Donghyuck had gathered that she was a very intelligent and kind-hearted person, just like Mark had described her. The girl was without a doubt stunning and she held herself with grace. Most importantly though, she owned Mark’s heart, the one thing he yearned for the most.

The closer the arranged couple got to their wedding date, the more Donghyuck felt that he couldn’t bear to marry Mark who was in love with someone else. He also came to the realization that he was simply not happy with his life. He felt like he was not living and only existing to cater to the plans of others, more specifically that of his parents. Although he unexpectedly found love in Mark (which wasn’t entirely going well either), he was miserable because everything in his life had been predetermined and controlled by his parents.

He carried this heaviness in his heart for a time before coming to a decision. Mark was too filial to act against their arranged union and their fathers surely wouldn't break their agreement, so he was left with having to push through with the plan that had been brewing in his head. He knew that if he was no longer in the picture then Mark was going to have a chance at happiness with the one he truly loved.

For a whole month, Hyuck planned and arranged his getaway. He'd written letters to his family and Mark. His essential belongings were already packed and he was financially prepared to get by before he could find a new job. The family business, he thought, would be better off in the hands of his cousin. He was also lucky enough to find a decent home in a beautiful city of his choosing. He only hoped no one would find him before he wanted to be found. He did not plan on being in hiding forever but he didn’t want to go back if he was not yet ready, especially since he knew he’d have to face and see everyone again, most likely even Mark who would then only be his ex-fiancé.

Donghyuck had everything prepared down to the minute details. He was finally giving himself a chance at happiness whilst also doing the same for the person he loved most, Mark.

× ~ × ~ ×

It was finally the night, the last time Hyuck would be with _him_ before he would let go.

He had chosen to wear the best suit he could find and he wanted to think that he took the time to look his best for himself but that’d be a lie. He wanted to look his best for Mark Lee since this was the last time he’d be seeing him.

He entered the venue of the social function and while walking in, he greeted several familiar faces with ease. He'd been attending fancy events and social gatherings since he was a kid, so he’d already perfected the art of socializing with anyone and everyone.

He stopped to scan the grand hall and his heart started to beat a little faster when he found the person he was looking for. No matter how many times he'd seen Mark all cleaned up in a suit, it just never failed to take his breath away.

Hyuck took a moment to admire his fiancé’s handsome figure before moving his way toward the boy. A smile naturally made its way onto his face when the object of his affections spotted him.

"Hyuckie, looking gorgeous as always," Mark complimented the brown-haired boy the moment he arrived by his side. Donghyuck fought a blush thinking that the compliment wasn’t anything unusual or special coming from someone who was always nice to everyone.

"Thanks, you too. And sorry, I'm a bit late. Got caught in a little traffic jam."

"I told you I could’ve just picked you up. But anyway, it's fine because your cousin and Jaeminnie have been keeping me company. They just went for a bit to talk to some people." Just in time, the aforementioned couple came back to the spot where they were standing.

"Duckie, you’re here! Where are your parents? I haven’t seen them anywhere." Lee Jeno, Donghyuck’s cousin, his best friend and also the closest he had to a sibling, greeted before pulling the sun-kissed boy into a hug.

“Hey, Jen. They decided to skip this one out. How’s Uncle and his back?” Hyuck asked his cousin about his father who had taken a break from working in their shared family company to rest his ailing back.

“Mom watches him like a hawk. Your dad loves to work even at home, and mine is no different. They’re brothers after all.” 

The cousins chuckled at that. Hyuck then turned to look at his cousin’s husband with amused eyes.

"Jaeminnie, you’re looking great. Still have the pink hair, I see." 

Jaemin scoffed, "I keep wanting to get rid of this hair color but a stupid samoyed keeps begging me to keep it a little longer every time."

"Hey, don't talk about me as if I'm not here," Jeno pouted which made the engaged couple laugh.

Jeno wrapped an arm around his other half and rubbed his hip affectionately. "It looks too good on you, Jaem. You look stunning with the color so I can’t let it go just yet."

Hyuck could only gaze fondly at the couple. His cousin was lucky enough to find his one true love at a young age and they’ve now been married for a little over a year. He couldn’t deny that he envied Jeno and Jaemin, because the love that they shared was what he longed to have. He was very happy for his cousin though because no matter how much Jaemin nagged him, Hyuck knew that Jaemin loved Jeno unconditionally and would do anything for him.

He couldn’t say the same for Mark and himself though.

Donghyuck’s thoughts were interrupted by a hand touching his lower back.

"Hyuck-ah, do you want to dance? They just started a song that I really like," Mark asked and he nodded. He didn’t really like dancing at events like these but he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the older boy before the night ended.

They excused themselves from the married couple before walking to the center of the hall where many of the guests were dancing to the slow beat. Hyuck shyly intertwined his hands behind Mark’s head when the latter wrapped his arms around his waist. They started swaying to the soft melody with the smaller boy keeping his gaze on the other's clothed chest.

_♪ You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive ♫_

"Why are you so far away?" The slightly taller boy uttered softly, closing the distance between them. Donghyuck looked up as he was being pulled closer and his heart started pounding at their close proximity and mingling breaths.

"Don't be so nervous. It's written all over your face," Mark mumbled, staring directly at the other’s eyes. 

"We should be more comfortable around each other, you know? We _are_ getting married in less than a month. I wouldn't want you uncomfortable around me... especially on our wedding night." Mark teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Donghyuck groaned at Mark’s teasing words but then it suddenly hit him that this would _really_ be the last time he'd be with the dorky man so he might as well act freely without holding back his affections.

He felt his face warm when he moved to tuck his head under Mark’s chin with his forehead on the other’s firm chest. The arms around him only tightened as they continued swaying on the dance floor. Hyuck relished being in the arms of the one he loved. It was yet another moment wherein he just desperately wished for Mark to love him back. He already felt so content and safe in his arms and he wondered how it would've felt if Mark loved him and held him like this.

_♪ A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close ♫_

Donghyuck knew Mark did not reciprocate his feelings but was it so bad to pretend that he did? Was it so bad to pretend, even if it was just for these last moments with him, that they weren’t just arranged to be together, that they were actually in love?

× ~ × ~ ×

As the guests were finally being served food, Donghyuck was situated in one of the many tables in the hall with Mark and several other guests.

"Mark, you have a little sauce there by your mouth," Hyuck lifted a napkin to the other's face and wiped at the red spot. Mark was a little caught off guard at the sudden affectionate gesture coming from the other. Donghyuck, when it came to people he was close to and comfortable with, wasn’t shy with physical affection but oddly, he was quite reserved with him so the gesture came as a surprise.

A little while after, they were served their next course and Hyuck scrunched his face at the asparagus on his plate. Mark found the other’s displeased expression adorable so he couldn’t help but chuckle and pinch his cheek.

"What is it?" He asked, grinning at the frowning boy.

"He hates asparagus," Jeno, who was seated with them at the same table, answered for his cousin. 

"He can eat absolutely anything, just not that," He added before letting out a bark of laughter accompanied by his signature eye smile.

"Ah~ Here, I'll take them for you." 

Hyuck watched Mark, the ever sweet guy, as he took the disgusting green abominations off his plate.

"Donghyuckie, stop looking at Mark hyung as if he's just discovered the cure to a deadly illness," Jaemin teased which made Donghyuck turn bright red.

He couldn’t help it when Mark acted like this around him. This was one of the reasons why he fell for him in the first place. He was always caring and selfless, never forgetting to consider those around him. Mark would make a great husband and father. He was just the kind of man Donghyuck always pictured himself spending the rest of life with.

_♪ So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close ♫_

Donghyuck was staring out into the vast garden, standing by a floor-to-ceiling window out in the hallway just across the double doors that lead to the event hall. Mindlessly gazing at the array of flowers and greenery, he was lost in his thoughts about his impending departure.

"What are you doing out here all alone? You just disappeared after we ate," Mark’s low voice resonated in the empty hallway. Hyuck kept silent as the taller boy approached him.

Mark placed his chin on the smaller man's shoulder as he too looked at the outdoor view.

"What is so interesting out there that you won't even pay any attention to your dashing fiancé right behind you, hm?" Mark joked before his demeanor turned a little serious. “Are you okay?"

_No, I'm not._

"Yeah, I am. It's just been a long day. I did a lot of work at the office earlier." More specifically, finalizing documents to transfer all of his shares in the company to Jeno. "Sorry, let's go back in now.”

He turned to walk back into the hall but Mark blocked his path and embraced him. The older boy didn’t say a word but Hyuck understood the underlying message of the hug. _Whatever it is, I am here for you._

Mark pulled away and grasped Donghyuck's hand before they made their way back inside.

"Oh Mark, your parents are already here, right? I still haven't gone to greet them. Have you talked to them already?" 

They were walking back in and Hyuck tried not to get embarrassed when several people eyed their intertwined hands.

The other nodded, "I did before I went out to find you. Want me to help you look for them?"

"It's fine. I'll be quick," He removed his hand from Mark’s warm grasp and went to search for the former’s parents.

_♪ How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are… ♫_

Walking back from greeting Mark’s parents, Donghyuck’s steps faltered when he saw from afar, Mark talking to Cho Hana. 

_She's here?_

"Donghyuck-ssi, it's nice to see you again," Came the greeting and a small bow from the small girl when he arrived back at Mark’s side.

"You too, Hana-ssi." He hoped his attempt at a smile did not come out looking like a grimace.

Mark and Hana continued their conversation about some book he’d never heard of before and he felt so out of place. He was good at socializing and conversing but it seems that this particular skill of his had completely escaped him in this moment. He stood there completely silent and awkward and the longer he did, the more he felt irrelevant and unneeded.

Hyuck felt like this was a repeat of the time he had met Hana. Every time the girl was around, Mark seemed to forget the existence of his fiancé. She and Mark were conversing enthusiastically and they were so engrossed in their conversation that they both seemed to have forgotten his presence. They were obviously compatible and they shared a lot in common, and he was just the barrier preventing them from being together. He tried to stay with the two a little longer but when he just couldn’t take it anymore, he decided that maybe it was time for him to go.

_♪ So close... ♫_

Donghyuck interrupted their talk to excuse himself and say he was going out to get some fresh air.

"Are you not feeling well? You want me to take you home?" A concerned Mark offered, remembering the younger boy behaving off earlier. But he also glanced at Hana, not really wanting to leave her unaccompanied.

"I'm fine, really. I just want to see the garden outside. You stay here and keep Hana-ssi company, okay?"

Without waiting for a verbal response, he slowly walked away from them. 

After walking a few meters, he looked back and his eyes met Mark’s. The black-haired boy briefly gave him a small but breath-taking smile, completely oblivious to the real situation at hand.

_♪ ...So close... ♫_

He searched for Jeno in the big hall and when he found him he told him he was heading off early.

"Ah, you and Mark hyung are going already?" Donghyuck only nodded and did not bother to correct the other’s assumption.

"Okay. Good night, Duckie. I'll see you soon," Jeno said and Hyuck wrapped his arms around the only member of his family he was truly close to and the one he valued most. He fought the tears wanting to surface in his eyes as he squeezed his precious best friend in a tight hug.

He pulled away to give Jaemin a short hug as well before bidding his final goodbye.

As he made it to the big double doors, he paused to glance one last time at Mark.

Mark seemed to have eyes only for one person and when Donghyuck saw the love clear in the older boy’s eyes as he looked at Cho Hana, that was when he knew for sure. That was when he knew, that even though his heart felt like it was being crushed and his whole being felt like it was being torn apart, that he was making the right choice and doing what was best.

So he turned and walked away.

_♪ …Yet still so far ♫_

~ 끝/END~ ........ but not really. if you want more, head to the next chapter for the sequel / alternate ending（｡>‿‿<｡ ）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't come for me please. *hides behind johnny* kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiah)


	2. That Famous Happy End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!!! thank you so much to everyone that commented on the first part. i read every single one and this sequel/alternate ending definitely wouldn't have been accomplished without the motivation i got from the comments. haha
> 
> ngl i've been trying to write this since the week i posted the first one but i STRUGGLED (what's new) like i wasn't satisfied with any of my ideas until this one. i'm not completely mad at how this turned out and i finally finished writing after like 5 months so i hope you guys enjoy ❤️️
> 
> (also this was not proofread. almost all of this was written between 1am-5am (my usual writing time. lol) so i hope everything makes sense 😬 hahah)

You don’t know what you have until it’s gone.

There were no words better to describe Mark’s current predicament. It had only taken less than a week of _his_ absence for Mark to realize that he loved _him._

Mark loved Lee Donghyuck.

The hurt and yearning he felt when he found out that Hyuck had gone was so immense that it didn’t take long for him to realize that it was the sun-kissed boy whom he loved.

Hyuck’s departure had made him a single and free man again and the person whom he thought he loved, Cho Hana, had been right there. In spite of that, he felt no sort of freedom nor joy. Donghyuck told him in his letter that he left him so Mark could be happy, happy with Hana. Mark used to think that that would’ve made him happy too but he now knew that was not true anymore.

The moment Mark realized all this, he thought that he was too late. Donghyuck had already left. However, he quickly discarded that negative thought and convinced himself that no, it wasn’t too late. Mark willed himself not to get into a slump and to formulate a plan to find the love of his life. He didn’t want Donghyuck to be ‘the one that got away’, he would get him back and fix the mistakes he’d made.

With a newfound determination, at the end of that same week Donghyuck had gone, he immediately found and hired the best private investigator he could find.

-

At the two week mark since the day Donghyuck left, Mark was having another bad day at work. He hired who was supposed to be the best private investigator around and yet all the possible leads he was informed of had then resulted in nothing. He couldn’t concentrate on his work because all he could think of was tan skin, heart shaped lips and the most beautiful voice.

The frustration he was feeling was so overwhelming that before he knew it, Mark had already harshly thrown the pen he was holding across his desk. The pen flew out of Mark’s hand and rolled quickly across his desk before its momentum was stopped by the picture frame to the side of his desk.

Mark’s rigid facial expression softened when his eyes landed on the photo inside the frame.

The bright smile of the beautiful boy captured in the photo made his heart ache. No matter what Mark did, there was not a day where _he_ didn’t cross his mind. He brought his hand up and longingly traced a finger down the face in the photo.

_Lee Donghyuck. What have you done to me?_

If Donghyuck thought Mark was miserable during the time they had been engaged, then what would you call the state he was in now? Ever since the tanned boy had left, Mark had been a pathetic and lost mess.

It was all Donghyuck’s fault. _No_ , scratch that. It was his fault for being a fool. If he hadn’t been so oblivious and in denial, he wondered if Hyuck still would have left.

A ping from his phone interrupted his train of thought. Seeing who the notification was from made Mark immediately jump to open the message, but he slumped back in his seat when he read its contents.

< From: Huang Hendery (Private Investigator)

To: Mark Lee

I’m sorry to deliver bad news but one of the biggest leads I said I had on Donghyuck-ssi led to another dead end. Will update you when something promising comes up. >

Mark was the only one trying to look for Hyuck and he was so desperate to find him. His almost in-laws hadn’t told Mark in detail what Hyuck had written in his letters to them but even they had decided to respect his wishes. They hadn’t done anything to hunt the boy down. They were shocked and hurt to find out that their only son had gone away, but after reading Hyuck’s letters and the initial shock had worn off, they understood. They loved their son dearly and it pained them to realize that they’d played a big part in making Hyuck feel lost and unhappy. Because of this, they let him be. They told Mark that they would wait for the day Donghyuck would be ready to come back and welcome him with open arms.

Mark couldn’t do that though. It was a very selfish move on his part knowing Hyuck wanted to find himself too but couldn’t he do that whilst being with him? He couldn’t bear the thought of just letting him go. Hyuck confessed his love to him in his letter and Mark knew he would regret it his whole life if he didn’t even try to get the boy back. How could he just not try when he knew Hyuck loved him and he loved him back? He needed to at least talk to him and if he failed and Donghyuck didn’t want to have anything to do with him, then at least he could say he tried his best.

Mark sighed in defeat. It was just another day of stressful work and no good news.

He sat up straight on his chair and decided that he really needed to try and get this mountain of work on his desk cleared. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could fall deep into his work that he wouldn’t think of Donghyuck even for a few hours.

-

Mark arrived home at almost midnight with his neck stiff and his hand aching. His body felt sore in different places but he was glad he worked hard and actually did all the work piled up on his desk earlier.

He toed off his shoes and headed straight to his bedroom. Without even removing his suit or even loosening his tie, he let himself fall face first on his bed. He was exhausted and couldn’t be bothered to do anything to prepare for bed.

Just as he was losing consciousness, his phone started ringing. 

_Who’s calling me past midnight?_ With a groan, Mark flipped himself over and reached for his phone in his jacket’s pocket. He answered the call without looking at the contact name and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Mark greeted, tiredness dripping from his voice.

“Mr. Lee! Sorry for calling at this hour but I knew you would’ve wanted to hear this as soon as possible. Sir, I found Donghyuck-ssi!”

Mark’s eyes shot open and he sat up so quickly, his vision became black for a few seconds.

“Pardon?? Could you repeat that?”

“Lee Donghyuck! I found him. It was one of the leads that I hadn’t gotten anything substantial from but then one of my trusted contacts in Europe reached out to me just an hour ago! They even have a photo!”

“Wha- How…” Mark let out a laugh of disbelief. “ _Please_ tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“Would you like me to send over the file now? I organized the information and went through everything twice to be sure everything checked out before I called.”

“Yes, please. Please do. Thank you so much, Hendery-ssi.”

“Glad to do my job, Mr. Lee. I’ll send it to you right away.”

Mark clutched his phone tight in his hands as he let out a little laugh of disbelief.

A notification of an email arrived and he almost drops his phone in his haste to open what had been sent to him.

He read through the file.

And then again. 

And one more time to be absolutely sure he was reading everything right. He took in every bit of information contained in the email and as he got to the last word, tears pricked Mark’s eyes and a wobbly smile formed on his lips.

_Finally. I_ finally _found you._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Mark was nervous to say the least. His hands were clammy, his heart was pounding and he could not stop bouncing his leg despite the countless glares he’d already gotten from the old man occupying the table beside his.

He was finally where Donghyuck was. In the same country, the same city, same town and even the same street.. Mark was currently inside the quaint café just across the fairly small hotel Hyuck was staying at (for the time being, he guessed.)

Mark was a nervous wreck, a ball of anxiety, thinking of all the possible outcomes of what he was about to do. His mind was unhelpfully supplying mostly negative outcomes but nothing could hinder him and his plan. There was no way he was backing out now that he was so close and he’d done so much just to get here. 

He even talked to Donghyuck’s parents to confess he had been looking for their son and that he now found him. He told them everything including his plans to get him back. He’d done it out of respect to their family and also a little part of him hoped for their blessing and approval. Mark felt like he needed it after unintentionally hurting their precious son. 

_“It took me a while to realize but I do love him. So much that I can’t not do this. Please trust that I will make him the happiest he can be if he chooses to be with me.”_

_A hand fell on top of Mark’s own balled up fist._

_“My husband and I trust you, Mark. We know you are a kind and wonderful person. We may not always be around but we saw how Donghyuck smiled and laughed differently around you,” Hyuck’s mother smiled albeit in a slightly sad manner. “Not only do we want our son to be home but we also know he would be happy with you… so I wish you all the best, Mark. I hope the next time I see you, you will have our Hyuck-ah right next to you.”_

He was ecstatic to get their blessing because he didn’t know what he would have done had they not seen eye to eye with his plans of getting Hyuck back.

Now the only thing left to do was to actually go to the love of his life and convince him to come home. He knew it wasn’t going to be the easiest task that’s why he’d been stuck in this café for an hour now after he’d gone straight here from the airport.

He was gathering much needed courage but time was not slowing down for him, so he gulped the last bit of his third cup of coffee before rising from his seat.

Here we go.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

_You can do this, Mark Lee. You can do this. Everything will be alright._

Mark repeated that to himself like a mantra, standing in front of the hotel room door, the only thing separating him from the person that he wanted to see most. He then took a deep breath and let his knuckles hit the door thrice.

He was met with silence so he knocked again. Maybe the first time he did it too softly.

He stood there for a few moments and when he still got no response he started to panic. What if Donghyuck was out? What if the information Hendery had gotten was incorrect? What if Donghyuck already left again and was already on a plane to go to another place he had no idea of?!

However, before Mark could have a full blown moment of utter stress and panic, the door swung open.

“Sorry I was getting dre—“

‘Beautiful’ was the first thing that came to mind when a freshly-showered Donghyuck greeted Mark.

The younger’s mouth gaped open at the last person he thought would turn up at his door.

“W-what.. You— you’re… what are you doing here? How did you even find me??” Hyuck stuttered in his flabbergasted state.

Trying not to get distracted by the beauty of the boy that he’d missed, Mark shook his head to clear his mind.

“I need to talk to you. We need to talk.” Mark awkwardly scratches at his head. “Can I come in? It’s important.”

Donghyuck was very hesitant but ended up opening the door anyway for Mark to enter. Other than his burning curiosity as to why Mark had gone through the trouble to find him just to talk, he also could never say no to him.

The silence remained even when the two had sat down on the couch in the hotel room. Donghyuck, still in a state of shock, did not say a word, waiting for the elder to speak first.

Mark knew he could no longer stall as Donghyuck was already right in front of him just waiting for him to speak. Gathering all his courage, he cleared his throat catching the other’s attention.

“Uhm... I came here… because as I said, I wanted to talk to you. I looked for you because I could not go on without having the chance. I needed to look for you, to tell you. And I had to do it in person. I also didn’t have any way to call you anymore since you changed your number but that’s besides the point. I just needed to tell you something very important that—“

“Oh my god, Mark Lee, what is it?!” Donghyuck had held his breath ever since Mark started talking, waiting for the former to just tell him whatever it was he’d come all the way for to say. However, Mark had always taken his time to get to the point of whatever he was saying and right now, with the nervousness and anxiety eating away at his brain, Hyuck could not handle the other’s rambling.

“Please just get to the point,” Hyuck followed in a calmer tone, fidgeting with his hands on his lap.

Mark sat up straighter and took a deep breath. If Hyuck wanted straight to the point then...

“I’m in love with you, Lee Donghyuck.”

The younger’s body completely stilled and his plump lips parted to release a small gasp. “What did y-you just say?”

He must’ve been hearing things, right?

“I’m in love with you, Lee Donghyuck.”

“No no, you—“ Hyuck shook his head. “No, you’re in love with Cho Hana. What are you saying?”

Mark reached out to hold one of Donghyuck’s hands and the latter stared at the action, his mind trying to process the situation.

“I _was_ in love with her. That was in the past. In the short time you’ve been gone, I’d never felt so empty and it sounds so fucking cheesy but Hyuck-ah, I felt so incomplete without you.”

Donghyuck looked Mark in the eye and tried to find any hint of dishonesty or insincerity.

Mark did look like he was being truthful but what if… what if…

The younger pulled his hand away from the former’s grasp. “What if you’re just having a hard time adjusting to another big change in your life?”

“What? What are you trying to say, Hyuck?” Mark stared at the other, confused.

“You know, when we first started seeing each other, it was a big change in your life. You had a hard time then and it’s probably the same now. You get easily attached to things which makes you dislike change. You’re just confused.”

The more the younger talked, the more the furrow in between Mark’s eyebrows deepened.

“You’re equating your feelings of not wanting things to change to you wanting me. You don’t love me, you don’t want to be with me.”

Donghyuck was spouting whatever story he could come up with to counter Mark’s confession. He didn’t need to say it out loud for anyone to realize that he was just scared. He was so heartbroken when he left (and still is) but now two weeks later, Mark was here telling him he loved him back? How could Mark change his mind that fast?

“Donghyuck, please.” Mark moved closer to the younger and cupped his cheek. “That’s not true. Please believe me when I tell you that there is no doubt in my mind and in my heart that _I love you._ ”

“I made a mistake. I was trying so hard to convince myself that I was still in love with Hana but I was just in denial that I was already falling for you. But now it’s all clear to me. I want you and I’m here for you. I can help you find yourself and what you want to do in life or I can just be by your side while you do that. We’ll figure it all out, just be with me. You’re so strong that I know you can do things alone but you don’t have to be alone.”

The elder stroked Hyuck’s warm cheek with the pad of his thumb. “....I made a mistake. Please tell me I’m not too late, Hyuck-ah.”

Donghyuck’s eyes filled with tears, moved by Mark’s words. But he shook his head, a few tears falling down his face. What if this, coming here for him and telling Hyuck that he loved him was Mark’s mistake? What if Mark really was just confused and this was merely the result of his shock caused by his departure? What if one day, Mark wakes up and realizes this and it’s heartbreak all over again for him? He couldn’t go through that again. Mark said he was strong but everyone had a limit. 

Donghyuck took a shaky breath and looked away from Mark’s big hopeful eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mark. I can’t do this. Please… please leave.”

In the end, his insecurities and fear of even more heartache won.

——

Jeno, blurry-eyed from being woken up by the continuous knocks on his front door, walked as fast as he could to the source of the noise. It was very late into the night (maybe even very early morning, he didn’t know) so Jeno had no idea who could possibly be paying him a visit.

He peeked through the window by his door to check first and saw a familiar figure so he opened the door immediately.

“Mark hyung, what are you doing here? What’s wrong?” It was quite dark but with the help of the dim light around the outside of his home, Jeno could see that Mark looked like he was not doing well. In fact, he looked like he just went through hell and back.

“I just came from the airport. I’m sorry, Jeno-yah. I.. I didn’t know who I could go to and- and I just n-needed someone to talk to.” Mark managed to say before the dam broke. Tears rapidly fell down his face and Jeno stared in shock as Mark cried and furiously rubbed at his face, trying to wipe the tears away.

After a couple of seconds, Jeno woke up from his shock and quickly moved to pull the older boy into an embrace. He was completely clueless as to what the hell was going on but his hyung obviously needed comfort right now. 

The talking could be done later.

——

“How are you doing, Mark hyung?” Jeno asked into his phone.

It had been around a week since that night Mark paid Jeno a surprise late night visit. After his cousin’s ex-fiancé had calmed down, they talked until Jaemin woke up early in the morning, wondering where his husband was, only to find them at the kitchen counter with dark circles under their eyes and mugs of tea in their hands.

“The usual. I’m trying to direct all my attention to work so I don’t think about him. I did sleep a little better last night though.”

Jeno hums. “That’s nice to hear, hyung. I’m happy to hear you’re at least doing a _little_ better.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I can’t talk more because I have a meeting later that I have to prepare for but thanks for checking up on me, Jeno-yah.”

“It’s okay. Take care, Mark hyung.”

Jeno put his phone down after Mark said his goodbyes and ended the call. A familiar heavy feeling in his chest resurfaced which caused him to sigh deeply.

He felt bad for Mark. The night they’d talked, he saw how broken the older boy was, how miserable Mark was, thinking that everything was his fault. Jeno didn’t put the blame on anyone for the situation they were in though. However, he did think Mark deserved a second chance. So much to the point that he tried to get ahold of his cousin. And with much effort, a couple of days from his talk with Mark, he was able to do so. 

That day, when Donghyuck’s new phone lit up with a call displaying a number he definitely knew, he didn’t have the heart to decline or ignore it. He could not stay away, Jeno was after all the closest to him.

Jeno tried his best to talk to his cousin and convince him to come back. He talked about how everyone missed him and how Mark definitely was telling the truth and that he did not need to be scared. Unfortunately, their call ended with an obvious lie from Donghyuck that he was busy and needed to attend to something.

The next time Jeno tried to contact him, the call wasn’t even able to go through.

——

Mark rubbed at his tired eyes. He took a quick glance at his watch only to see that it wasn’t even four in the afternoon yet but his eyes were already strained from working nonstop since 8AM. 

Awfully busy work days were now Mark’s new norm. He _could_ distribute some tasks to employees under him but Mark thought he’d rather his mind be filled with work and be stressed over it than be glum and stuck thinking of—

A knock on his door and a soft “Mr. Lee?” in his secretary’s voice stopped his train of thought. It was a welcomed interruption because his mind nearly went _there_ again.

He uttered a ‘come in’ and one of his office’s double doors slightly opened only enough for his secretary to slide in.

Mark looked up from the documents he was looking over to see her wide eyed and looking a bit panicked. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “What is it, Eunhye?”

She stayed rooted by the slightly open door and opened her mouth a few times, apparently having a hard time voicing out what she had come for.

After a few seconds of stuttering, she finally spoke out in a hurried manner, “I think you might need to reschedule your 4PM meeting and take the rest of the day off, sir.”

“Why?” A deep crease in between Mark’s eyebrows formed.

“Uhm…” She fiddled with the hem of her blazer before deciding to just show her boss. She grabbed the metal door handle and moved to the side to pull the door wide open.

Mark was very puzzled, to say the least by his secretary’s odd behavior. “What’s going on? Why are you—”

His words died in his throat and he sucked in a breath when the door opened to reveal a person turned away, luggage by the side of the figure’s feet.

Caramel-colored locks, long long legs and tan skin.

Mark stood up so abruptly that his chair nearly toppled over behind him. His heart started hammering in his chest when the boy turned around. 

“Donghyuck?”

The aforementioned boy managed a shaky smile before he timidly walked into the office, suitcase in tow.

“Uh… I’ll show myself out,” Mark’s secretary almost stumbled in her haste to exit the office.

Once the door to the office was shut and the two were left alone, an almost deafening silence engulfed the large space.

The two stared at each other for moments upon moments before the younger of them could no longer stand still. Donghyuck released the tight hold he had on his suitcase and practically ran across the space separating him from the stunned male.

Hyuck made his way to the gap between the big desk and Mark and pulled the latter into a bone-crushing embrace. With his face buried in the other’s suit-clad chest, he shakily whispered the elder’s name. “M-Mark…”

Mark, who still couldn’t grasp the situation clearly, raised his arms slowly to wrap them around the boy holding onto him. When his hands came in contact with the warmth of Hyuck’s body, his hold tightened and he let out a breath.

Donghyuck really was there.

Before Mark could bury himself further into the younger’s warmth, the smaller pulled away and stepped back. He looked at Mark with teary eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Mark. Please don’t be mad at me. I made a mistake too. I thought what I did was for the best. Tell me that now I’m the one who isn’t too late.”

Mark let out a laugh, a laugh of disbelief, surprise and most importantly... joy. He knew no coherent words could come out of his mouth so he only pulled Hyuck back into his arms.

Hyuck let out a small ‘oof!’ but he let himself be pulled in and he reciprocated the hug. “I… I take this as a good sign?”

When the younger felt Mark nod against his head, he let out a relieved sigh and a few tears escaped his eyes. 

“I was never mad at you, Hyuck-ah. I’m just so happy you’re here, that you’re back.”

Donghyuck felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He didn’t know what the future held for them but he knew Mark was worth it, Jeno helped him realize that in their call. Donghyuck loved Mark with all his heart. And if he loved him enough to leave him when he thought he’d be happier without him, then why would he refuse Mark when apparently he himself would be the reason for the elder to be happy?

A small sound of surprise left Hyuck’s lips when Mark suddenly lifted him up onto his desk. A blush surely made its way from his neck up to his cheeks when the elder stepped closer to stand in between his legs.

Mark placed his hands on Donghyuck’s hips and looked into his eyes with a soft smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. Hyuck met the other’s eyes head on and his heart pounded at the way Mark’s eyes sparkled with fondness while looking at him.

Donghyuck thought no one could ever look at him more lovingly than the way Mark did. If Mark stared longer, his poor little heart might not be able to take it. Luckily for him, the other broke their staring contest and started speaking.

“So… Do you think the caterers and florists would be angry if we took back all the cancelations our parents had to do for our wedding? I mean we do have influential families. I’m sure the companies would be glad to have us again even if our wedding day got a little delayed from the original date, right?”

Hyuck sat up straighter in surprise and placed a hand on top of one of Mark’s that was still on his hip. “Wait…”

“Mark, are you trying to say…. do you want to push through with the wedding?”

The elder bit his lip in worry. “Yes? I do want to. I thought you wanted that too, a part of the reason why you came back. Do you not want to though? Because if you don’t, then I’m totally fine with it. We can take things slow, I can wait until you— Mmmph!”

Donghyuck stopped his ramblings with a kiss and Mark couldn’t say he was offended to be cut off. In fact, he thought the younger could cut him off any time if this was his way of doing so.

They separated from the kiss with both having a blush high on their cheeks.

“Although your tendency to ramble _is_ endearing, sometimes I think we could do with less words.” Hyuck chuckled before he shyly hid his face by looking down. “And to answer your question... Yes, I still want the wedding to happen.”

Donghyuck looked up to see Mark’s face lighting up with a smile. He raised his hand to place it on the black-haired boy’s cheek and let his thumb caress the cute mole that was there. “I do still want to marry you, because I love you to bits, Mark Lee.”

Mark was positively radiating with happiness. 

“And I love _you_. I am so in love with you, Lee Donghyuck.”

Then Mark wrapped his arms around Hyuck’s waist to pull him in for a deep kiss that left the latter breathless.

The younger smiled into the kiss and in his overwhelming joy, he felt his eyes well up a little.

He was Mark’s happy ending after all.

  
  


☆ ~ ☆ ~ 끝/END ~ ☆ ~ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who read my supposed one-shot and asked for a sequel, i really really hope this satisfied you. :'D kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ♥


End file.
